


Thank You For Being Here

by someb0ys



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Couch Cuddles, I Love You, Kissing, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someb0ys/pseuds/someb0ys





	Thank You For Being Here

Steve grabbed Tony's callused warm hand as he lead Steve for the first time through his house. It was huge and everything was looked so expensive it put him on edge. “What was that noise?” Steve whispered. “Is your dad-”

Tony visibly tensed from the mention of him. “No, can't be. I invited Barton to stay over and I think he has a guest.” Tony answered, leaning over to kiss Steve's shoulder.

Steve grinned at that, squeezing his hand. “Why does he want the spend the night? I didn't think you two were that close.” He whispered.

Tony shrugged heading into the kitchen. “He's staying at a foster home and has to share a room so he gets to spend time with his fuck buddy here.” He smiled pulling out a chair for Steve. “You could spend the night if you want.”

Steve let go of his hand and sat, perched on one of the stools against the counter. “What are you a magnet to orphaned kids?” Steve joked, referring to himself, Natasha, Clint, and Bruce. “At least you still have your stable family.”

Tony wanted to laugh but didn't. Instead he shrugged going to the fridge. “Yeah well. I don't know maybe it's reading into my future or something.” He gritted his teeth. “Want to go upstairs?” Tony asked after handing Steve a soda. 

Steve blushed and shook his head. “Tony, I don't think that's a good idea.”

“Down stairs then? To the lab? There's a couch but after that growth spurt of yours I don't see how we could do anything crazy on it. Seriously Steve you're freaking huge now.” Tony laughed and grabbed Steve's hand again.

“Are you okay? I feel like somethings up.” Steve followed him towards the stairs. “And thanks I guess. Huge in a good way I'm going to presume.” He let go of Tony's hand and wrapped his arm around his waist.

Tony forced a smile. “I'll tell you tomorrow. I just want to relax right now. Maybe I should take you home?” Tony murmured leaning into Steve's body. Steve kissed the top of his head. “Oh and of course that goes without saying. You're the hottest damn thing I've ever seen.” 

“Don't take me home.” Steve said softly and smiled running his fingers through his hair. “Thank you.”

A low shaky moan, made both of the teenagers freeze. “Clint took a bedroom down here I guess. Are you sure you don't want to go up to my room?” Tony asked.

Steve nodded, blush striking his cheeks. “I'm sure.” 

Tony lead him down past the loud guests. He was fighting back grins while Steve was veering his eyes to the floor. “Ah fuck! You're gonna make me come. S-slow down Loki.” Clint's voice sounded horsed and drowned in pleasure. “Love you too.” Clint chuckled. The last thing they heard was a loud slap and someone growl. 

The lab was dark and quiet, way too quiet for Tony's mental state. “Lights on.” Tony said prompting the large work shop to be illuminated. “Sit.” Tony said pointing to the couch. Steve laughed sitting down on the black leather couch, his eyes catching everything in the lab. Tony curled up next to him laying his head in Roger's lap. He closed his eyes wondering how long Steve was willing to stay like this.

“Tony?” Steve asked. Tony knew Steve was aware of his reputation as a playboy. He understood his hesitance to being alone in an empty house with him or how this could look so strange. Tony rolled on his back looking up at him. Steve cupped Tony's cheek and stared at him curiously as Tony pressed into the contact closing his eyes again. “What's up?”

Tony forced another smile. “Don't ask that, okay?” He kissed Steve's wrist because it was the closest part of Steve.

Steve nodded but something heavy was now seeded in his stomach. “I love you Tony.” He promised bending down to kiss his lips.

Tony kissed him back, feeling loved and warm. He dug his fingers through Steve's silky blond hair deepening the kiss. “I-I love you too Steve. Thank you for being here.”


End file.
